Fantasia 2000 (VHS/DVD)
Fantasia 2000 premiered in theaters as the 38th Disney animated feature on December 17, 1999, nearly one year before its home video release on November 14, 2000, which was announced on August 23, 2000. Along with it came the 60th Anniversary Edition of Fantasia (1940) on DVD. Synopsis Fantasia For the first time ever, Fantasia is available on DVD in a special, uncut edition! Restored and remastered, this special 60th anniversary DVD truly captures Walt Disney's unique inspiration -- complete with the intermission and narration -- which have not been included in the film since its original theatrical release! Fantasia created the mold for blending music and movie magic into an exhilarating moviegoing experience. Unforgettable images are brought to life by some of the world's best music -- the comedy of Mickey Mouse as a troublemaking sorcerer's apprentice, the beauty of winged fairies and cascading snowflakes, even plump hippos performing ballet in tutus! With this special edition DVD, you are invited on a behind-the-scenes look at Fantasia. Included is a compilation of audio interviews with Walt Disney spanning three decades, much of which has never been hears, as well as insightful commentaries by Roy E. Disney and others whose talents have contributed to the Fantasia legacy. Never before has this masterpiece looked and sounded better than in this 60th anniversary edition DVD. Enjoy the history, the sounds, the sheer excitement that is Fantasia! Fantasia 2000 Disney animators and filmmakers have again expanded the boundaries of imagination with Fantasia 2000. Fulfilling Walt Disney's original vision of uniquely fusing sight and sound in a full-length motion picture, this film begins where its predecessor, Fantasia left off, with seven completely new segments and the return of the popular "The Sorcerer's Apprentice." In this fun-filled movie, breathtaking images are coupled with classical music favorites. From Beethoven to Gershwin -- from flamingos bobbing yo-yos to a city in bluesy motion - vivid animation brings the music of the masters to colorful life. Sixty years after the original masterpiece, Roy E. Disney has orchestrated a brilliant collaboration of more than 1,200 artists and technicians -- including the animators of The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast and Aladdin -- to present Fantasia 2000, a film filled with "dazzling moments" (The New York Times) and arguably the greatest Disney film ever" (KNX-CBS Radio), that is sure to captivate viewers of all ages! Product Details VHS DVD Bonus material Fantasia: *Audio Commentaries by Roy E. Disney, Conductor James Levine, And More! *Rare Archival Interviews With Walt Disney -- Spanning 3 Decades! *"The Making Of Fantasia" Featurette *THX-Certified Fantasia 2000: *Audio Commentary by Executive Producer Roy E. Disney, Conductor James Levine and Producer Don Ernst *Audio Commentary by Segment Directors and Art Directors *Animated Short "Melody" *Academy Award-Winning Animated Short, "Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom" *Showcase Program Featuring Exciting Clips From Fantasia 2000! *Special Fantasia 2000 Commemorative Booklet *THX-Certified Advertised on: #Hercules (Disney Gold Classic Collection) (August 1, 2000) #The Tigger Movie (August 22, 2000) #Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Disney Gold Classic Collection) (September 5, 2000) #Toy Story 2 (VHS/DVD) (October 17, 2000) #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (October 31, 2000) In Other Countries Weblinks *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/fantasia2000 (2000-2004) Gallery fantasia2000_vhs.jpg|VHS cover fantasia2000_dvd.jpg|DVD cover fantasia_dvd.jpg|DVD cover (Fantasia) fantasia_anthologydvd.jpg|"Anthology" DVD cover Category:Second Generation Walt Disney Home Videos Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Released in 2000 Category:Discontinued in 2004